Victor Says Yes
Victor Says Yes is the ninth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It's a very busy day at the Steamworks. 'Arry and Bert are to have new valves fitted, Percy is waiting to have a new coat of paint applied, Edward has his broken boiler, and there are also trucks being repaired. Then, the Fat Controller and Gordon who has blocked valves, arrive. Gordon needs to be repaired urgently as he is to take some children to Brendam to go on a boat trip. Victor promises to mend Gordon, despite there being no room at the Steamworks. Next, Thomas arrives with a broken footplate. Victor knows that there is no room and no time to fix Thomas, but Victor is determined to be the best, so he agrees to fix Thomas too. Then, Emily arrives. She is to collect a very important visitor from Brendam Docks and wants her buffers polished. Victor knows that he doesn't have the room or the time to polish buffers, but he wants to be really useful, so he allows her to stay and wait. By now, the steamworks is packed with engines. Victor orders Gordon to chuff backwards, but his blocked valves shoot soot all over the Fat Controller's car. The Fat Controller is very cross when he sees all the chaos. Victor apologises to Sir Topham Hatt and promises to put everything right. Victor starts to organise the engines. First, he gets the workmen to clear Gordon's valves, he tells Emily her buffers will be polished the next day, he tells Edward to wait his turn and promises to have his boiler fixed very soon, then he tells Percy he will be repainted soon, next he promises that 'Arry and Bert will be fixed straight after Gordon, and he asks Thomas to come back the following day. Later, when Victor looks around the Steamworks, he sees that everything is under control and so does the Fat Controller when he returns. The Fat Controller calls Victor a really useful engine. Kevin asks Victor if he thinks he is really useful. Victor explains that they are both really useful together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's first appearence since the twelfth season and their first speaking role since the eleventh season. * In Norway this episode is called "Victor Always Says Yes". In Japan it is titled "Victor is Busy". In France,it is called "Victor Did Not Say No". Goofs * Kevin's eyes are off centre right after he bumps into Gordon's tender and then again when he nearly collides with Thomas. * The Fat Controller's car would not be ruined just because it is covered in soot. * When the Fat Controller brings Gordon to the Steamworks, Gordon's regulator is still open when he stops. * How did Edward whistle if his boiler was broken? * In some scenes of Victor moving and then stopping, his boiler wobbles. * There was no need for Emily to go to the Steamworks just to have her buffers polished. * There was no need for Thomas to reverse to give Emily room, since they weren't on the same line. * A brakevan should have been added to Diesel's train. * The narrator says smoke comes out of Gordon's valves, but it is actually coming from his cylinders. However, smoke only travels through the chimney. * In the US narration, when Thomas first arrives at the Steamworks, he says "Sir Topham Hatt" but his mouth moves to say "the Fat Controller". * Throughout the episode, it was said there was not enough room for the engines. This is incorrect as the engines were on one side of the Steamworks when there was always the other side of the building with the turntable. * It is unlikely that so many engines would need repairs at once. Quotes * 'Arry: Hurry up with those valves! * Bert: We don't 'ave all day, you know! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Victor and the Engine Repair Car Gallery File:VictorSaysYestitlecard.png|Title card File:VictorSaysYes1.png File:VictorSaysYes2.png File:VictorSaysYes3.png|The Steamworks File:VictorSaysYes4.png File:VictorSaysYes5.png File:VictorSaysYes6.png|'Arry and Bert File:VictorSaysYes7.png|Percy File:VictorSaysYes8.png|Edward File:VictorSaysYes9.png File:VictorSaysYes10.png File:VictorSaysYes11.png|Victor File:VictorSaysYes12.png File:VictorSaysYes13.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:VictorSaysYes14.png File:VictorSaysYes16.png File:VictorSaysYes17.png File:VictorSaysYes18.png File:VictorSaysYes19.png File:VictorSaysYes20.png File:VictorSaysYes21.png File:VictorSaysYes22.png File:VictorSaysYes23.png File:VictorSaysYes24.png File:VictorSaysYes25.png File:VictorSaysYes26.png File:VictorSaysYes27.png File:VictorSaysYes28.png File:VictorSaysYes29.png File:VictorSaysYes30.png File:VictorSaysYes31.png|Kevin File:VictorSaysYes32.png File:VictorSaysYes33.png File:VictorSaysYes34.png File:VictorSaysYes35.png File:VictorSaysYes36.png File:VictorSaysYes37.png File:VictorSaysYes38.png File:VictorSaysYes39.png File:VictorSaysYes40.png File:VictorSaysYes41.png File:VictorSaysYes42.png File:VictorSaysYes43.png File:VictorSaysYes44.png File:VictorSaysYes45.png File:VictorSaysYes46.png File:VictorSaysYes47.png File:VictorSaysYes48.png File:VictorSaysYes49.png File:VictorSaysYes50.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes